


One Milestone After Another

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soulmates, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-Shot: It's Viktor's birthday and Yuuri has the perfect day planned and the perfect gift to celebrate the milestone.





	One Milestone After Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChampHeartBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChampHeartBooks).



> Part of the Viktor's 30th Birthday Exchange.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyHWrites

It started with a soft kiss pressed between his shoulder blades, so faint that Viktor brushed it off as his imagination. He clung to the last bit of his dream, not quite ready for the day to begin. It’s easy to drift back to the dream he’d been having. After all, it revolved around one of his life and love. He pushed back against the arms holding him, hoping to keep the warmth of Yuuri with him for as long as possible. 

A soft kiss is pressed against the back of his neck. Several more follow, each one just as gentle as the one before. This time, Viktor knows this isn’t his imagination. The warm breath that accompanies each kiss and the faint “I love you,” sends shivers down his spine.

The arms around him pull him closer—even though he didn’t know it was possible. He lets out a content sigh. Waking up like this is the best way to start the day. Viktor knows that it won’t last, but he’s determined to bask in Yuuri’s attention for as long as he can. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says softly. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

No matter how many times Yuuri said those words, it never failed to cause his heart to skip a beat. “I love you.” The response is automatic, but no less heartfelt. He doesn’t add “too,” Yuuri doesn’t either.

Every declaration of love does not need a reaffirmation from the other person. Viktor knows Yuuri loves him and vice versa. Adding “too” cheapens the expression, he felt. Especially when he already knows how his life and love feels about him.

They were soulmates after all. 

He can feel Yuuri’s smile against his skin. The last bit of sleep has long-since passed. Viktor has yet to open his eyes, but knows that it’s early. Which unsurprisingly leads to the question, “Why are you up, my love?” 

There’s a chuckle from Yuuri. The laugh reverberates against his skin and _oh_ , it sends another shiver down his spine. “It’s your birthday, Vitya. I promised to be awake at an ungodly hour so we could spend the day together. I hope six in the morning is early enough.”

He can’t help but laugh, amazed at the willpower his life and love had to follow through with their agreement. Honestly, he wouldn’t have cared if Yuuri had slept in a little. If there was anything that showed him how much he was loved, it was moments like these. They are subtle and overall don’t amount to much, but to Viktor—it’s _everything_.

“I’d almost forgotten,” he responds. Viktor thinks hard about what else could make the day perfect. There’s not much, he decides. His body feels heavy and mind heavier. There’s a weight in his chest that hasn’t gone away since he woke up. Of course, there’s love and adoration for Yuuri, but it doesn’t erase the feeling.

“Can we just cuddle?” he asks.

“Side by side or body weight?”

Viktor doesn’t have to think long before responding, “Body weight.” 

Slowly, Yuuri pulls his arms away. He takes the opportunity to stretch his limbs before his life and love climbs on top of him. Once they’re settled in the new position, it doesn’t take long for some of the unease to slip beneath the surface once again. He feels safe, protected, and loved. 

“Better?” Yuuri asks. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

It doesn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

It continues three hours later with feather-light kisses pressed to his chest. Viktor is quick to react by wrapping his arms around the weight on top of him.

“You don’t have to keep waking me up with kisses.”

There’s an adorable flush on Yuuri’s face. “I can’t help it.”

He laughs and cards a hand through his soulmate’s hair. “I’m not complaining,” Viktor clarifies. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn’t necessary.”

Yuuri places more kisses on his chest. “Noted.”

They slowly get out of bed and fall into their morning routine. It involves him showering while Yuuri goes off to make coffee for Viktor and tea for himself. When he’s done, breakfast is waiting for him. Not just a breakfast though, a feast featuring all of his favorite foods.

His eyes widen. When did?

“Yurio helped me,” his soulmate answers. “He said quote, ‘your Russian cooking is worse than your attempts to speak the language,’ unquote.”

He smiles. That sounds like Yurio. Of course, there’s one dish he knows the brash teen didn’t help with. Several portions of katsudon are available.

“I happen to like the way you speak Russian,” Viktor says. Yuuri flushes when he catches sight of the wink sent his way. “So, food first and then what?”

“Dessert and presents.” 

“We should do those first.” 

Yuuri laughs. “Whatever you want, Vitya.”

His soulmate goes to the coat closet because that’s the one place that Viktor never checks so it makes the perfect place to hide presents. He wants to smack his forehead for being negligent in his search. Oh, he had tried to find out what his life and love had gotten him for his birthday. 

He didn’t want to give Yuuri a less-than-perfect present that had the same “wow factor” that was bestowed upon him. His life and love returns with a small box.

“I hope you like it,” his soulmate says quietly while pushing the gift toward him. He’d love anything Yuuri gave him, to be honest. After all, Viktor already had everything that he could want sitting across from him. He doesn’t need gifts, but doesn’t protest because of who it’s coming from. 

Carefully, he unfolds the poodle-decorated wrapping paper. Underneath, there’s a black box. Viktor knows there’s only a handful of items that could fit inside. When he opens it, his breath is stolen away.

Inside is a ring. Yellow and white gold twisted. There are two small stones, a sapphire and an amethyst. He picks it up and looks it over. Eyes already watering with tears.

“It’s beautiful,” he manages to get out. Yuuri holds out his hand. Viktor places the ring in the open palm.

“Your ring finger,” his soulmate says. He doesn’t hesitate. The other half to Yuuri’s ring is still there. “I can’t believe it’s been two years. I’m still amazed that you are in my life, that you love me, and that we found each other. When I bought your first ring, it was a thank you and promise of our future. This one is to symbolize our eternity together.”

This time, he does cry. It’s just as romantic as their ring exchange in Barcelona. The ring slides across his finger, resting just above the gold band. He brings his hand to his lips and kisses the new piece of jewelry.

“Eternity with you sounds beautiful.”

He presses a kiss to his soulmate’s lips. It’s sweet and gentle, but no less passionate and memorable.

“But now we don’t match,” he says. Yuuri lets out a small laugh. 

“I knew you’d say that.” He pulls out a second box. This one is unwrapped. “I bought your Christmas gift to me. It’s a matching pair. All you have to do is put it under the tree in January.” 

He shakes his head. “Can’t wait that long.” Viktor opens the small box and pulls out the ring sized for Yuuri. “I am so glad you’re my life, my love, and my soulmate. I couldn’t ask for a better partner to be tied together for eternity.” 

He slips the ring on Yuuri’s finger, noticing the misty-eyes his soulmate has.

“Happy birthday, Vitya.”

Viktor smiles and presses another kiss to his soulmate’s lips. “Thank you, my love. Thank you for being my eternity.”


End file.
